The Prodigal Son
by Sarpndo
Summary: The American Civil War. The Bloodiest War in American history. Brother against Brother, Father against Son. This war left its mark on our Country. And he was just a boy. America and Confederate States of America. My first attempt at Hetalia History.


**So, I decided to try my hand at historical fiction, because I love reading it, and I decided that I wanted to try something new. Please do not kill me.**

**Please review, give me some advice, etc.**

* * *

America paced the floor of his office, irritated. Millard Fillmore had just been elected and he already didn't like him. He was not interested enough in the problems. Of course, the newly passed compromise did not make him feel any better either. And Zachary Taylor's sudden death just made his life even harder. It was like the whole universe was conspiring against him.

He could feel it. He had been feeling it for a long time now: the Southern States were restless. The issue of slavery and states rights, so long ignored, was festering, threatening to break open into a gaping wound that would be impossible to fix with anything but war. Of course, did anybody listen to him? No. He was just the 'representation' he did not have any real knowledge or power. Nobody ever took him seriously, even though he had been a country for almost 100 years, and was far older than any of his presidents.

He grimaced and left his office, determined to convince Millard Fillmore to do something about the restless South that was thinking of secession.

Three years later, Millard Fillmore was dead and Franklin Pierce was president. America was feeling slightly better, having gained a final it of territory from Mexico. However, the slavery question had not even been addressed, and the country was getting very, very restless. He did not know how much longer it would be before the tension escalated.

It was tearing him apart from the inside. The oppressed blacks were not silent to him, and the sentiments of the North both strengthened and competed with those of the slaves. However, just as strong was the feeling from the Southerners, a desire to keep their way of life, to have the freedoms they were promised. He hated being torn like this, especially since he, personally, hated the institution of slavery.

Two years later, he felt a sudden increase in tension, localized in an area people were beginning to call Kansas. He stiffened in his office and scrambled to his feet, determined to tell Pierce something was wrong. He knew it could not mean anything good. Pierce refused to do anything about it. A few months later, the pain began. America spent the next two years, in constant pain. It was not excruciating, but it was a constant, throbbing pain, reminding him of the tensions and anger that his government was continuing to ignore.

Four years later, the tensions had reached a breaking point. It was election time and Alfred was bed-ridden, unable to even think straight, as the people fought over who would be president. His worst fear was secession, something he knew was a very real option now. He would not admit it to anyone, especially Buchanan, the idiot, but he was absolutely terrified. It was times like these that he just wanted to be a colony again, be protected from all this by England. He just wanted someone to hold him at night and frighten the nightmares away. But those days were past, he had made his choice, and he would make it through. He was the United States of America, after all.

Lincoln was elected and he was not so sure about his strength anymore

The first time he met Lincoln, as the President-to-be, he almost killed him.

Lincoln handled it rather well. "Hello, America."

America glared at the man who he so desperately wanted to like. "Hello, Abraham Lincoln," he managed through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to kill me?" asked Lincoln.

America shook his head, but at the same time, took several steps forward, eyes trained on the man who could both destroy and save him.

Lincoln smiled. "I am very sorry that you must experience this. It must be very difficult to handle such opposing sentiments."

For a moment, America was very confused. Lincoln seemed to know more about him, than most presidents had at the beginning of their terms.

Lincoln took the extra steps required to be next to America and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Alfred F. Jones, it is very likely that the next few years will be very difficult for you, but I promise that I will be there for you."

America grabbed Lincoln's wrist, twisted it behind his back, and then dropped it, stumbling backward clutching his head. Lincoln approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You'll be alright, my boy."

The conflict in his head became to much and Alfred passed out on the floor of the oval office.

He woke up screaming as he felt South Carolina being cut from him, precise cuts severing the ties he had to the southern state. And, suddenly, as quickly as it began, it ended, leaving him feeling an empty space where South Carolina used to be, but no pain.

He climbed out of his bed, where he had no recollection of returning to, and stumbled to the oval office. Buchanan was looking out the window, silent. America sighed. "South Carolina has seceded."

Buchanan shrugged.

America grimaced and left, looking for Lincoln. He found him and sighed. "South Carolina has seceded."

Lincoln nodded. "The other southern states are sure to follow." He turned around. "How are you, Alfred?"

America started. As far as he could remember, only Washington had ever called him by his first name.

He shrugged. "I could be better. The process of secession is quick but painful." America took off Texas and cleaned the lenses. "How long was I out?"

"A month."

America nodded. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

Lincoln smiled. "You are fine, I understand. I am impressed you were able to control yourself that much."

America shrugged. "I think you are the best hope for this country. For me."

Lincoln patted his shoulder. "Thank you for your confidence, but I fear we have a long road ahead of us."

America nodded. "Thank you, sir."

He left and returned to his room. He lay down on the bed and sighed. From what he could tell, it was very likely that at least six more states would secede before this was over. Over the next two months, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana and Texas seceded. Texas shocked him the most. He had been trying to get used to the strange lack of southern states when his glasses had abruptly shattered, scraping his face with the shards of glass.

On February 4, 1861, he became aware of another presence, aside from Canada and Mexico. He frowned. He walked to the oval office. "Lincoln, I believe another country has been created."

Lincoln nodded. "The Confederate States of America. From what I understand, he is quite young."

America nodded. "What are you going to do, sir?"

"Regardless of people's beliefs on slavery, we must preserve this Union, or we will fall. You understand that, right, Alfred?"

America nodded. "Are you suggesting what I think you are, sir?"

Lincoln nodded. "If it comes to it, we will declare war on the Confederacy."

America bowed his head. "Yes, sir. What about the border states?"

Lincoln sighed. "I believe that, right now, it is joint property between the Confederacy and the Union. I fear that you are in for a world of pain, should war break out."

America sighed. "It would not be the first time."

"Perhaps not," Lincoln said, with a wry smile, "But I think that this will be far worse than either war against Britain."

America nodded. "Very well, sir. However, I would like to request that I am out on the front. I don't want to sit back and just watch my people get killed."

"You would be killing Americans."

America grimaced. "I know, but it is my duty as America, and as the superior to the Confederacy to bring them back into the Union."

Lincoln nodded. "Very well."

America heard about Fort Sumter, rather than felt it. The reason for that, he was told, was that there had been no casualties. He had breathed a sigh of relief, but Lincoln was not satisfied and called for 75,000 militiamen, and an emergency convening of Congress. Virginia seceded two days later. Lincoln ordered a blockade of the south and Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina seceded. America could feel it escalating, the land was waiting, the people were waiting, everyone was holding their breath. July 4th, his birthday, Congress called for 500,000 volunteers, and America immediately volunteered.

They marched out under the command of General Irvin McDowell, headed for Manassas, just outside of Washington, determined to destroy the Confederacy before the war started. America thought it was wistful thinking, but did not make a comment, as he was just a foot-soldier, not a high-ranking government official who was coming along for the ride. And, for some reason, there were actually several officials following the army out from Washington.

Morale was high, and America wished that he could share their optimism. He had felt the South, they were not going to give up easily. And, his government and army was severely underestimating the Confederacy and it's army. It was not going to be over in one day, one battle. It would take far longer, and it would be a war no one would forget.

* * *

**So, sorry about the lack of evens, I am sure it sounded more like a textbook. I apologize, but I needed to set up the stage for the next four years.**

**The American Civil War, 1861-1865, was the bloodiest war in American history. When eleven States - South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, North Carolina - seceded from the United States of America and formed the Confederate States of America, it was the culmination of several years of tension.**

**It was based a lot on the disagreements over slavery, but much of it was due to the differences between Northern and Southern culture, and the Federal government and the rights owed to States. (for more information on United States government feel free to PM me).**

**It began almost in 1781, after the Revolution was won and the Constitution was written. Throughout all those, nearly 100 years, the issue was almost completely ignored until it blew up in our faces.**

**I will be going through many of the major battles, and some of the less major ones, looking at it from the perspective of someone in the battle, but also someone who is aware of the bigger goals of the war - that is, America.**

**Another thing, we have not met the Confederate States of America yet, but, for your information, CSA will be a young, lookalike of America. There are two reasons for this. 1) When the states seceded, the became a SEPARATE country. England even recognized them, though, upon threat of war, decided not to support them during the war. 2) The South was primarily an agricultural area, and had very little industry. So, CSA is not very developed, young, but still American.**

**If you have any questions, please PM or ask them in a review.**

**I love reviews, please tell me what you think. More exciting things will happen in upcoming chapters.**


End file.
